The King of Death
by Danni Phantomhive
Summary: Due to the Betrayal of his ex-best friends and the Weasley's after the Pureblood Wars, Harry moves to Japan where he meets Light and L. Lawliet. Being the Master of Death granted him the title of King of the Grim Reapers. Now that bastard Ryuk won't leave him alone and Light's fatal attraction towards him becomes dangerous once Misa comes into the picture.
1. The King of Death Challenge

Due to the Betrayal of his ex-best friends and the Weasly's after the Pure-blood Wars, Harry moves to Japan where he meets Light and L. Lawlit. Being the Master of Death granted him the title of King of the Grim Reapers. Now that bastard Ryuk won't leave him alone and Light's fatal attraction towards him becomes dangerous once Misa comes into the picture.

**Rule 1: Light falls for Harry, and Misa is hell-bent on 'Killing Him,' not that he can be killed anyway.**

**Rule 2: Harry can see the lifespan and names of others like the Grim Reapers. He also has a pair of retractable black raven wings, which he inherited on his 16th Birthday.**

**Rule 3: Ginny, Ron, and Hermione appear once again in Japan, only to be killed off by Light, after a fight that leaves Harry in the hospital for three days.**

**Rule 4: Light isn't killed at the end of the story.**


	2. Introduction

**INTRODUCTION: KING OF DEATH**

_**In recent news, the Kira attacks are on an all-time high, in the past week, almost 5,000 convicted criminals were killed by heart attacks, including the deaths of the FBI Agents that were posted in Japan. Also the fiancé of one of the Agents have gone missing, she was last seen at Sato Police Station, and they firmly believe that Kira is behind her disappearance. In other news...**_

It was the same thing on each news station and talk show, Kira this and Kira that, the people of Japan was crazy about this mysterious mass murderer. Harry James Potter-Black, the Master of Death, beloved of Truth, the son of Isis, and the favorite of Lady Fate. After the Pure-Blood wars he moved to Japan to get away from all those who sought to control him and use him for his fame and money.

He had done his part in the war it was about time for the British Wizarding World as a whole to get that whited sepulcher stick out of their stuck up arses. Even though he had done his part they still wanted him to fight off the remaining Death Eater's, in his opinion it was about damn time that they started fighting back properly. Hell, magical means might not be effective against those bastards but mundane guns would surely do the trick on top of that the Ministry couldn't track a bullet like they could with the killing curse.

Now, here he was in Japan living in a two story house with the living area on top of an old shop. He decide to open up a bakery; even though he was forced to cook for his relatives, he had found cooking especially baking relaxing and fun.

Luckily for him the apartment flat was already furnished. He spelled it clean, repaired the furniture and changed the colors more to his liking. The store front was changed to an open floor layout, with a few banishment charms he got rid of the divider wall in the dining room and added one to separate the kitchen from the seating area. He spelled the walls and curtains a pale yellow, the crowning scarlet. The chairs and tables were a nice eggshell white with scarlet color tablecloths.

**-WITH LIGHT AND RYUK—**

It a hot Saturday evening when Light left campus, the streets were alive with many different people trying to either beat the train, or get home on time. He had another 1000 inmates to kill this evening when he got home, and he needed to find out who L was; that stunt from eirler had made a mockery of him; and Ryuk, that damned shingami was getting on his last nerves speaking of the little devil he was frozen still.

"Ryuke?" Light asked carefully, wondering what could be wrong with the Shinigami.

"He's here..."

"Who's here?"

"The Master of Death, the King of all Shinigami's." his grin split his face as he looked towards Light.

**I wouldn't mind anyone accepting the challenge. Just remember to follow the rules, and email me when you post your story so that I can add them to my community or favorites.**


	3. The First Customers

**The First Customers  
><strong>

It's been about a week since Harry had arrived in Japan, he finally got his vaults in order for use over in the Japanese Branch of Gringotts; now neither the British Ministry, Dumbledore or the Weasley's could lay claim to his fortune. And if they tried to forcibly gain access to his vaults, they would probably be killed by the wards that the Goblins set up, wards that wizards could not decipher or dispel.

The _**Marauders Bakery**_ was finally opened for its first day of business, he even had a help wanted sign in the door. His first customer was a pale black haired boy who wore a white long sleeved tee and denim blue gene pants that had tears and cut holes upon the fabric he wasn't even wearing shoes for Merlin's sake! Beside him was an elderly man who has white hair, blue eyes and he wore a black suite unlike his company.

"Excuse me kind sir. Are you the owner of this establishment?" the elder asked.

"Yes sir, I am. My name's Harry James Potter-Black the owner and operator of Marauders Bakery. How may I be of service?"

"Ah, yes. My ward here was looking to purchase a few of your cakes for the next three weeks, paid in advance of course, he has quite the sweet tooth I might say."

Harry looked the boy up and down before replying. "I see." "Well you're in luck I just opened up shop today, and that makes you my first clients so what can I get ya?"

"Um, can I have twenty five Death by Chocolates, forty Teddy Bear Cupcakes, and thirty five Meta-morph Rainbow Cakes, delivered to this address by twelve o'clock this evening?"

"T-that many!?" Harry yelped in awe. "Um, that will be sixty thousand yen please. Uh, cash or credit?"

"Cash young sir."

"OK, then, thank you for your business and I'll drop off those cakes at twelve o'clock for ya. I assume that you would want a brochure in case you want to order more cakes?"

"Yes sir that would be most helpful." The elder tipped his hat in gratitude. "Good day."


	4. Alert!

**My arm broke; so the next chapter update will be around January and February.**

_Danni Phantomhive_


End file.
